bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Kurokami
.}} | birthday = August 30 | age = 1600+ | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 179 lbs | eyes = Ocean Blue | hair = Crimson | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Headmaster of | previous occupation = Member of | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Momijigari | bankai = Unknown }} Hikaru Kurokami (黒上 光る, Kurokami Hikaru) is a male that once served as a former member of . He was given this status for having been the one to first design the district system of , in order to create a more efficient method of directing what was otherwise a chaotic traffic of souls entering the . It was during this time that he came to meet and , eventually coming to form a friendship with the both of them. Hikaru was also well-known for vehemently opposing the warhawk behavior of , despite having assisted in alongside , and chose to leave behind the Soul Society sometime prior to the conclusion of the war; being branded as having committed the highest treason. It was at some point after his voluntary defection that he met , a banished Shinigami officer, who decided to stick by Hikaru as the two headed off into the material world. During his wanderings in , he came across many humans that had been born with supernatural powers that they could not explain and subsequently had a variety of effects on their life as well as the people around them due to their inability to control it. Hikaru felt obligated to help these humans, and over the years, his following grew to such a point that he opted to open a school where humans with such abilities could be taught to tame them. This school came to be known as , which is shielded from the outside world and remains a mystery to the majority of common humanity, with Hikaru serving as the institute's Headmaster. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Grandmaster Muzan (無斬, "Empty Sword/Slash"): The act of wielding a sword and striking with it is one that is practiced endlessly, in both training and experience, until the very act itself becomes so inured that it is as natural as breathing. Drawing the sword and then striking is repeated so many times, conducted beyond the level of mere mastery, that the line between the physical action itself and the heart of the swordsman vanishes. No longer is the blade which conducts the strike and the will behind its intent separate, for the sheer act of cutting is infused into the swordsman's soul. For Hikaru, a sword strike can be carried out without even needing to hold a weapon, because the very act of cutting has become Hikaru's own nature. Simply by performing the gesture of wielding a sword, even while empty-handed, it is as if Hikaru wields a blade that possesses a sharpness surpassed only by using his own Zanpakutō; limited only by his intent to harm his targets. By acting out the motion of drawing a sword and slashing it outwards, he may produce a powerful sword cut that can slash apart what most swordmasters themselves must put forth genuine effort to achieve. Distance no longer holds meaning, for Hikaru's will to cut will reach the very limits of what he can perceive; the very threshold of what his spirit is willing to reach. Hikaru may hold out his hand, as if holding up a sword to parry his opponent's blow, and so does it occur; the attacker's blade will stop right at the space before Hikaru, as if a blade is there to halt its advance. The Muzan strikes as Hikaru wishes, for it is the materialized nature of a sword reflected in his heart, and acts as the swordsman desires. General Swordsmanship Prowess *'Selective Slaying:' A blade is a weapon of beautiful precision. When honed to its heights and beyond, the very nature of this precision is reflected in its wielder. As such, Hikaru is capable of choosing that which his blade pierces or cuts. Even if his vision is blocked by an obstacle, the swing of his blade will leave the obstruction untouched, but that which he wishes to cut down which hides behind the obstacle will be slain as if the obstacle was never there to begin with. Zanpakutō Momijigari (紅葉狩, "Maple Viewing") *' :' It is released by the command, "Beware" (用心する, Yōjinsuru). :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Momijigari is to "make superstitions real". It enacts conditions onto both the wielder and all people that fall within the range of the Zanpakutō's spiritual pressure, forcing them to abide by those conditions or else they are subject to fatal consequences should they violate said conditions. Momijigari is a Zanpakutō whose abilities depend on the beliefs of those within its influence, often manifesting superstitions that are meant to oppose that which others believe in, such as their pride or their own strength. :*'Shiohashira' (塩柱, "Salt Pillar"): With a swing of its blade, Momijigari produces a considerable mass of salt that follows the arc of Hikaru's blade. It is associated with the superstition of "spilling salt", in which an opponent must not attempt to block the incoming attacks of salt but must allow them to pass by them; in reference to the belief that throwing salt over one's shoulder will ward off bad omens. If they attempt to parry or block the attacks, Momijigari bestows a consequence of bad luck, tripping up the opponent's ability to make significant and coordinated moves during the battle. Similarly, the more times that Hikaru's attacks are dodged instead of blocked or parried, the more bad luck he himself accumulates as well. Quotes * "The bad times remind us of the joy of the good times. The good times give us a yearning for greater times. There will come an age where such a thing happens, and when it does, I hope we are all ready for what lies ahead." * (To ) "We once fought together for an ideal with our swords. It wasn't for power or for glory, but to create a peaceful world where people could live without fear. And if you should forget about that... then what did we fight the war for?" * (To ) "Heh... I suppose it's better than losing this war. Because if this world disappears... there won't be a place where I can quarrel with you, Grey-hairs." * (During his fight with ) "I've never had this feeling before. If I must fight him, this world is too small a stage to do it. My sword can't keep up. And my body is being a nuisance. I feel like everything's shackling me. Faced with that thing, even being alive feels restrictive." Behind the Scenes This character was written as a homage to the user, , an old friend of the author.